Eye Of The Storm
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It happened to be on that night that they met... maybe it wasn't coincidence.
1. Chapter 1:Introductions

**A/N: Robin is hardrocker21's character. For more information, read Life Of A Grave Robber.**

"Voicemail… Lamar, I'm gonna rip your head off if you don't answer the phone! The car stalled, I need a ride out of here!" Carly says, hanging up before getting out of the black Imponte Ruiner as lightning flashed in the sky. Another voice caught her attention, Carly turning to the Hill Valley Cemetery and seeing someone dig up a grave. "The hell is he doing?" She asks, walking over to the graveyard as it begins raining.

"Of all nights, it had to start storming tonight." Robin mutters to himself, continuing to dig up the grave but stopped once he heard footsteps behind him and turns around, swinging the shovel, Carly gripping it and pulling it out of Robin's hands, tossing it aside.

"Hey, I was in the middle of a job!" Robin shouted, the lightning illuminating the sky again and Robin saw Carly's face clearly, backing off. "Jesus christ… I almost killed a kid. I'm sorry." He says, Carly nodding as the rain poured down heavily, soaking both of them.

"I was wondering… why you were out here… what kind of job?" Carly manages to say, shivering slightly.

"You'll freeze to death out here. Come on, let's head back to your car." Robin says, picking up the shovel as both walk to the Ruiner and get in, closing the doors.

"Engine stalled?" Robin says, putting the shovel in the backseat of the Ruiner.

"Yeah… one of my idiot friends talked me into 'repossessing' this damn cage!" Carly says, wringing the water out of her To Live Or Die In LS tank top as a tow truck pulled up, Franklin getting out of it and walking over.

"Hey, I was just about to call you. Engine's flooded and Lamar's not answering his phone." Carly says after rolling the window down.

"Alright, I'll help you outta here. Hey, who's your friend?" Franklin says.

"Name's Robin. And you, little miss…" Robin says.

"Carly." Carly says as Franklin goes back to the tow truck, getting in and lowering the hook, hooking the Ruiner up to the truck.

"Hey, L. Frank's outside." Gerald says as he sees the tow truck outside, Franklin getting out of it as Carly and Robin get out of the Ruiner, all three walking into the apartment.

"I believe you two know them." Gerald says, pointing to Johnny and Trevor, Johnny and Carly hugging.

"Gonna have to wait until the storm lets up before finding the damn generator." He says, Johnny taking his jacket off and putting it on Carly.

"How'd you find Carly?" Trevor says.

"She found me in the cemetery… I almost slammed the shovel into her head." Robin says, Trevor trying to control his anger.

"You almost bashed my niece's head in?!" Trevor shouts.

"Save your rage for another time, Trevor." Johnny says, anger in his voice as he held Carly close to him, trying to keep her warm.

Robin noticed the angry look on Trevor's face as Johnny took Carly out of the room and nudged him, Trevor looking at him.

"What is it about him that's got you angry?" Robin says.

"It's a long story." Trevor says as they sit down.


	2. Chapter 2:One Long Night

"You don't look so pale anymore." Johnny says, Carly resting her head on his shoulder as Robin and Trevor were in a shouting match. The clothes she was wearing were a few sizes too big but kept her warm as her clothes were drying.

"Hey, I didn't know it was her sneaking up behind me and she didn't know I was working!" Robin shouted.

"You almost cracked her fucking skull!" Trevor shouts back.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Carly's shoulders, Carly welcoming the embrace as he kissed her forehead. Normally, she didn't get jumpy during thunderstorms or power outages but tonight was proving to be a bit much.

"Hey, enough!" Franklin says, Robin and Trevor stopping their arguing.

"Look, we're stuck here until the damn storm stops, let's not spend that time driving each other crazy!" He says, Robin and Trevor nodding in agreement.

Trevor then pulled Robin aside and told him.

"I think Carly should be able to choose her own friends without thinking that you'll try to kill them. Don't even think about bringing the bodies around the mortuary, Trevor." Robin says, much to Trevor's rage.

"If I was gonna kill him, he'll be DEAD! Left to the buzzards and then the Lost would be-" Trevor says, the click of a gun catching his attention.

"Try saying that to my face, you fucking lunatic!" Johnny says, aiming the AP Pistol at Trevor's head.

"Don't look at me, you started running your mouth." Carly says when Trevor glances at her, Robin stepping in between them when Carly stands up.

"We don't need a gunfight on our hands." Robin says as Trevor grabs a Combat Pistol, aiming it at Johnny. Carly grabbed the Vintage Pistol off the table, aiming it at Trevor.

"Drop it, T!" Carly says, Trevor putting the gun away and Johnny setting his AP Pistol on the table, Carly setting the Vintage Pistol next to it.

"Man, this was getting fun!" Lamar says, disappointed.

"Behave yourself, crazy ass fool!" Franklin says, slapping Lamar upside the head.

Carly rubbed the back of her neck in an aggravated manner. She was getting fed up with Trevor's hostility towards Johnny and Trevor was getting fed up with her friendship with Johnny.

"Friends or not, she's still too fucking young to be hanging around him!" Trevor shouts, Robin grabbing Trevor and shaking him.

"GET A GRIP, YOU SENILE OLD FUCK!" Robin shouted, Trevor shoving him away.

Carly stood up, walking over and putting herself between them.

"Enough! This is gonna be a really long night and right now, the fighting needs to stop!" Carly says, Robin and Trevor nodding in agreement.

Carly then walked back over to Johnny and sits down next to him, the jeans slightly dragging on the floor because of her short height.

' _Johnny and I are trapped in a storm with Franklin, Trevor the lunatic, a mortician, Lamar and his antisocial friend...'_ Carly thought, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her light brown hair.

' _Well, Carly's kept them from killing each other for now… we're stuck with the fucking lunatic!'_ Johnny thought.

' _Fuck! Stuck here with Klebitz, Carly, Franklin, the crazy fool Lamar, his antisocial friend and my new associate…'_ Trevor thought.

' _Damn, why couldn't I've stayed home?! Johnny and Carly are great to hang out with but Trevor keeps threatening to kill Johnny every 5 minutes!'_ Franklin thought.

' _Well… how exactly did I end up stuck with these 5?'_ Gerald thought.

' _Man, I should've stayed home and watched Impotent Rage!'_ Lamar thought.

' _Stuck with Trevor, he wants to kill Johnny, Carly looks like she's gonna kill Trevor… this was supposed to be a normal night.'_ Robin thought.

Either way, there was one thought going through all their minds.

' _This is gonna be a long night!'_


	3. Chapter 3:Taken Too Far

**Earlier that day, Del Perro pier…**

"Yeah, you say you and Johnny are just friends now but soon, you'll be fucking each other like rabbits and then _you'll_ get bored and go fuck a different guy every week like Tracey-" Trevor shouts, his shouting cut off by Carly's right hand cracking across his face.

Trevor then looked at Carly, the teen staring him down, waiting for him to strike back. He was shocked that she even punched him and it hurt worse than any punch he'd taken.

Carly's stance eerily mirrored Michael's when he was younger and was ready for a fight... Trevor knew that Carly would never back down from him.

Trevor turned and walked away without another word, walking down the steps and to the parking lot. As he reached his truck, he heard his phone buzzing and grabbed it from his pocket, a text appearing on the screen.

' _Can't help you tonight, got another job.'_

"Everyone abandons me sooner or later, Robin. I just hope you don't turn out to be one who does." Trevor says quietly before getting in the Bodhi and driving off.

' _Trevor… you're turning into someone I don't want to consider as my uncle anymore.'_ Carly thought as she plugged her earbuds in her phone before putting them in her ears and finding her MP3 app, Never Let Me Down Again by Depeche Mode playing as she sits down on the steps.

Carly was starting to feel like Trevor had let her down. He came back… and everything she knew came crashing down around her.

 **Present time…**

"Trevor? You listening to me?" Robin says but Trevor was too focused on Carly, who was listening to some music on her phone, and Johnny, who was sitting next to her.

Trevor didn't exactly like that but kept his hand from grabbing the Combat Pistol in the waistband of his cargo pants with every bit of restraint he had.

As much as he wanted to kill Johnny, Trevor knew that if he tried, it would break Carly's heart. He also knew that she would jump in front of the bullet and her dying would break Trevor's heart as well as everyone who loves Carly.

"Everyone abandons me sooner or later… looks like she has too." Trevor says after a few minutes.

"Carly hasn't abandoned you, Trevor. She's not a little kid, she needs freedom without thinking that you'll go crazy and kill her friends… she's just trying to figure out who she is and who she's gonna turn into." Robin says.

"I just… I wish I'd gotten to see her-" Trevor says, stopping when he hears Carly humming a song… one Trevor recognized immediately, Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Trevor closed his mouth again, listening closer… he knew Carly needed her freedom but he saw it as her abandoning him.

Trevor once again found himself questioning whether he was right in trying to take it away as Carly turned her MP3 app off and set her phone and earbuds aside, Johnny lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back as she looked outside, lightning flashing and illuminating a shadowed figure.

' _Just the storm playing tricks on my mind is all.'_ Carly thought repeatedly until she believed it.

"You alright?" Johnny says, Carly looking at him.

"Yeah… just the storm is all." Carly says, Johnny nodding although he knew Carly too well to know when she was holding something back.

Carly knew that it wasn't the storm that gave her an uneasy feeling and Johnny knew that Carly would tell him eventually what was bothering her.

As the storm raged on, the man across the street lowered the hood of his rain coat.

' _Looks like you weren't lying, Ivory.'_ Alessio thought as he walked back to the Karin Intruder, got in and drove off. He felt that soon, he and Ivory were gonna get what they wanted out of Carly, her showing pain.

Alessio drove through storm ravaged Los Santos, confident that it wouldn't be too long before he managed to snatch Carly.

"One person stands in my way though… Klebitz." Alessio says, having only seen Carly and Johnny in the apartment… he didn't know that Trevor was there too.


	4. Chapter 4:We've Met Before

**3 months ago, Robin's P.O.V**

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Trevor! I said _not_ to bring your dead 'friends' here!" I shout after Trevor drags another Angels Of Death biker in here.

"Come on, kid! I'm already in enough trouble with the-" Trevor says, stopping when he hear the door close and hear a voice say "Damn, you're a heavy fucker, Ivory!" before seeing a tiny girl of about 17, maybe a bit older drag a body in here… judging from the cuts and bruises on her and the stab wounds on the body, there was a hell of a fight.

"What in the fuck's name happened to you, Violet Eyes?" Trevor asks.

"Bastard cornered me outside the abandoned motel… things turned ugly." The girl says, me noticing a cut on her neck that went from behind her left ear to halfway down her neck once she moved her light brown hair out of the way.

Then I realise from hearing what Trevor called her… Violet Eyes had a notorious reputation in the Los Santos underworld, the robberies that were pulled last year and the prison breakout she did with Mr. Mercenary and the Ramos family… could this really be her?

How often does anyone run into a person with violet tinted eyes?

"T, you keep an eye on the bodies. Violet, follow me. I'll patch those cuts up." I say, the girl I nicknamed Violet following me to the bathroom.

Surprisingly, she doesn't scream when I stitch up the knife wound on her neck… once I finish fixing her up, she talks.

"Knowing Trevor, the guy he dragged in didn't die easily." She says.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how many of his former 'business associates' he's killed and brought to me for 'disposing' of." I say, the girl with a look that said _"You don't want to imagine how he used to dispose of bodies before he met you, pal."_

A Miami Vice fan, I guess.

"You alright, kid?" I ask.

"Yeah… things got beyond ugly earlier between me and… the silver haired corpse." She says. I'm not sure I want to know but from what I heard, the last time someone cut a girl's neck, he ended up being beaten to death in an alleyway in Alderney in 1993.

Once I'm sure that Violet is okay, she and Trevor leave… leaving me with two corpses.

I'm starting to think I'm in the wrong line of work when a creepy guy and a traumatized girl drag bodies into my place of business.

But anyway… back to work.

 **Present time…**

"Carly… wake up." Robin says quietly, realising he fell asleep next to her last night on the bed. Carly stirs around, turning onto her right side, Robin catching a glimpse of the scar on Carly's neck.

' _Oh, fuck! She's the one who stabbed the silver haired guy to death and dragged him into my mortuary?!'_ Robin thought as Carly's eyes open, Robin noticing the slight purple tint amongst the blue in them.

"Morning, pal. At least you didn't shout _"Wake up, Carly Jade! It's a great day to be alive!"_ like Trevor did once." Carly says sleepily, mimicking Trevor's rough voice perfectly when she quoted him.

"He said that to you, tiny one?" Robin asks.

"Yep and I said _"Yeah or to beat someone to death."_ to him. That was last week." Carly says, Robin noticing that Carly also quoted Sonny from Miami Vice.

Before Robin could respond, Johnny threw a pillow at him and Carly.

"Real mature, cowboy!" Trevor muttered sarcastically, pulling his own pillow over his face.

"Shut it, lunatic." Johnny muttered back after standing up, Robin getting off the king sized bed and walking to the window as Johnny sat down, lightly rubbing Carly's back.

"Who's idea was it to play beer pong last night? My head feels like it's gonna explode." Carly says, feeling the full effects of the hangover she barely remembered ending up with.

"I have said to you that you're too tiny to be drinking too much, baby girl." Johnny says, kissing Carly on her forehead after lying down next to her.

Carly moved closer, resting her head on Johnny's shoulder as Johnny wrapped an arm around her. Instead of pulling them apart, Trevor turned and kicked Franklin, who was asleep near the Tv, Franklin screaming as his eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck, T?! What did I do?!" Franklin yells.

"I needed someone to strike!" Trevor yelled back.

"You need shock treatment, you loony prick!" Carly and Johnny say simultaneously.

"See, Robin?! The start of their friendship changing!" Trevor says.

"Shut it, Trevor! I'm still pissed at you for leaving that body in your home while we were on the job!" Robin says.

"You little-" Trevor says, cut off by the lamp being broken over his head and falling unconscious to the ground, which woke Lamar and Gerald up.

"Damn, how can someone so tiny do that to a grown ass man?" Lamar says, seeing Carly looking at the out cold Trevor.

"At least she shut him up for now." Johnny says, Carly glancing out the window. The storm had stopped so she had a clearer look of who was outside… the hooded man from last night without his hooded jacket, looking right at her.

Now Carly was becoming even more startled… from what she heard, Alessio Smith was even crazier than Ivory.


	5. Chapter 5: Crossed The Line

"Damn it, we just got it fixed!" Trevor yelled when the power went out again, Carly putting the deck of cards down, standing up and unlocking the door

She opened it and walked outside, the storm having blown over.

That was the first thing Carly noticed was strange, the storm had stopped hours ago… the second thing she noticed was that nearby apartments and houses had their lights on.

Carly turned around to walk back up the steps when she heard the click of a gun and stopped.

"Now hold on there, little one. Make it easy on yourself and tell us where Robin is as well as where Mr Philips and Mr Klebitz are." A guy Carly guessed to be in his early 40s says, Carly noticing the Colombian accent as well.

The 17 year old elbowed him in the ribs, making him yell out in pain and turned around, both of them wrestling for control of the gun. Carly used her small frame to her advantage, kicking her right foot up between her attacker's legs and causing him to lose his grip on her, launching him down the steps… a sickening crack caught her attention and she knew his neck was broken, the force of the fall having killed him.

"Carly, you okay?!" Johnny asks after running outside and checking on her.

Any other time, Carly would've let the shock take over but the sound of tires screeching to a stop made her and Johnny realise that there were more enemies approaching.

Chaos started up once again, ending with both knocked unconscious and Carly being tied up and thrown into a van.

Johnny managed to open his eyes, seeing the van speeding off and pulled himself up, the others running outside.

"Klebitz, get your ass back here!" Trevor shouts, Johnny ignoring him and smashing the window of an Infernus before opening the door and getting in it, driving off.

"You want to stay here and fight or go rescue Carly?!" Robin shouts, both getting in Trevor's Bodhi and driving off, all three trying to figure out where Carly was taken off to.

 **Meanwhile, mortuary in Sandy Shores…**

"You remember the deal, you do whatever you want to the girl and we get to kill the mortician." Carly heard someone say, once again recognising the Colombian accent. She opened her eyes and found herself tied to a chair as the door opened, Alessio walking into the room.

"Well… you're awake now, you ain't gonna miss out on the fun I'll have making you scream." Alessio says, the 27 year old roughly pulling on Carly's jaw and turning her to face him.

"You realise you're royally fucked, you stupid bastard, right? I didn't scream when Ivory kidnapped and tortured me tried to make me show him pain and I'm not going to do that for you." Carly says, Alessio punching her right in the face after letting go of her jaw. Carly looked at him, spitting out blood from a cut in her mouth.

Alessio touched his hand to his face, seeing the blood.

"Being a bitch already, huh? Those guys are waiting for your friends, especially Johnny-" Alessio says.

"You hurt Johnny at all and I'll rip your fucked up head off your body, you sick fucker!" Carly yelled, Alessio grabbing a roll of duct tape and ripping some of it off, taping Carly's mouth shut.

"Okay, that's enough outta you for now… but little Carly, if I were you, I'd think about what matters more to you, your own life or their lives." Alessio says before leaving.

The Cartel members patrolled the outside of the morturary, waiting patiently… and unaware that Johnny, Trevor and Robin were hiding in the nearby building, Robin handing a Carbine Rifle to Johnny and a Sniper Rifle to Trevor, both weapons equipped with silencers.

"I know that place like the back of my own hand, she's tied up in the main room." Robin says, gripping onto the AP pistol Carly left in the apartment. Him and Johnny snuck out the building and over towards the mortuary, Johnny grabbing his Combat Knife as he snuck up on one of the Cartel members, grabbing him from behind and putting the blade against the guy's throat, slitting it and killing him before shooting several others, Robin doing the same.

Alessio's head snapped up after a while when he realised how quiet it was outside.

"Keep an eye on the bitch!" Alessio growled before walking outside, finding it a bit hard to see because of how dark it was, being that it was about 1:30 in the morning, the storm having lasted longer than he thought and making it harder to snatch Carly beforehand.

Alessio turned around to walk back in when he tripped and fell, bashing his face against the still damp sidewalk.

"Fucking storm." Alessio muttered, sitting up and rubbing his face… he looked closer, seeing blood that wasn't his and saw one of the Cartel members dead, a bullet in his back.

The next thing Alessio felt was a shovel being slammed into the back of his head, Robin dragging him into the morturary and putting him in a chair, tying him up and taping his mouth shut… before hearing a gunshot go off and knew where it was from, running down the hallway.

Robin busted down the door to the room Carly was in, seeing Carly on her knees and Johnny trying to comfort her… the last Cartel member dead on the floor, blood pouring out from a bullet wound in his heart and Carly violently shaking as Johnny held her.

"He held the gun to the back of her head." Johnny says, Robin trying to shake off the memory of his aunt and uncle having their brains blown out 7 years ago. Johnny helped Carly stand up, Carly looking up at both of them.

"Is he tied up?" Carly asks, Robin nodding.

"Are you okay, tiny?" Robin asks, Carly nodding but Robin knew that she was far from okay.

The three walked out and into the front room, seeing Trevor holding a knife to Alessio's throat, Alessio's screams being muffled by the tape.

"Trevor?" Carly says, Trevor looking at her. "If anyone's gonna end this vicious cycle that was started, it's gonna be me… but that doesn't mean we can't make him suffer." She says, grabbing a scalpel. "Check his driver's license." She says, Robin walking over and grabbing Alessio's wallet from his jacket, opening it and finding his driver's license.

"Organ donor… and AB negative blood… well Alessio, welcome to the hell you'll get for hurting Carly." Robin says, Trevor backing up and ramming his knife into Alessio's left leg, the pain filled scream muffled.

Alessio knew that he had to figure a way out of this before he ended up dead… but from the angered looks on their faces, he knew he had pushed things too far.


	6. Chapter 6: Never Really Finished

"So how long do you all intend on keeping me here, huh? Until I break down, say I'll never hurt anyone again and go off quietly into the night, right?" Alessio says sarcastically as Robin, Carly, Johnny and Trevor stood in front of the tied up man.

"Why come after us anyway? You just don't want to let an old grudge die, do you?" Johnny says, Alessio looking right at him. "I mean, this all started 21 years ago. That old bastard Christopher Smith getting what he deserved... for scarring my best friend... my little sister for the rest of her life, even if he didn't get what he wanted, I made damn sure he'd never brutalize any other girl again after seeing him drag that damn knife down Gionna's neck." He says.

"Ivory was never gonna stop until you paid for killing his dad! Why do you think he targeted Carly and tried to make her show pain?! It was all to hurt you, Johnny Klebitz!" Alessio says, shouting the last part and angering Johnny to the point where Johnny punched Alessio right in the face, Carly and Robin managing to restrain Johnny.

Alessio manages to break free and knock Carly down before jumping right through the window, sending glass flying everywhere. Carly jumped up and ran towards the window, jumping out it as Johnny, Trevor and Robin ran in the other direction, all four intending on cutting off any escape route that Alessio had in mind.

Alessio stopped to catch his breath, finding it hard to keep running because of how long he had been tied up. He had to keep running though so he started, only for Carly to crash into him, Alessio screaming out as Carly tackled him to the ground.

"Got you, you fucking bastard!" Carly yells as she and Alessio begin fighting, Alessio struggling to get the upper hand on his tiny attacker but manages to... before the two went flying off the embankment and into the river, Carly reaching out and grabbing onto a fallen tree as Alessio tried to drag her along with him, intending on drowning her. Carly grabbed Alessio's head and smashed it against the tree before the strong water current ripped him away from her and almost ripped her off the tree until she felt Johnny's arms wrap around her and grabbed onto him as he pulled her out of the river.

"It's okay, Carly. It's okay." Johnny says softly, holding the soaked and shivering brunette close to him as the two heard Trevor and Robin running towards them.

"He went down the rapids!" Carly says before the four ran down the hiking trail and stopped, seeing Alessio bruised and bleeding body on the edge of the embankment as the injured man tried to pull himself up. Carly grabbed Johnny's AP pistol as Alessio did pull himself out of the river... only to fall to his knees, all four approaching him.

"Please... not like this." Alessio says when he sees the gun clutched tightly in Carly's right hand. Carly put the gun down, grabbing her switchblade instead and flicking it open, Alessio screaming painfully as he felt the blade being stabbed right into his right eye, Carly twisting the knife counterclockwise before yanking it and the eye out.

"You... and your deranged cousin have done nothing but harm... terrorize... traumatize innocent people. No wonder Jack didn't want anything to do with the Smith family after everything that happened." Carly says before scraping the eye off the blade and stabbing Alessio again, this time right in the heart, Alessio too weak to scream a second time and Carly thinking she might've injured more than Alessio's eye with the first stab... she could tell that he was dying and trying to stop it, trying to hang onto life.

Carly yanked the knife out and Johnny yanked Alessio up to his feet, dragging him towards the river again.

"Don't... don't do this." Alessio pleaded weakly.

"You'll just come after her again." Johnny says before throwing Alessio over the edge and into the river, the water dragging Alessio's body out to the ocean after Alessio bashed his head on a rock, the sickening crack of his skull echoing throughout the quiet, storm ravaged area.

Johnny walked back to Carly, pulled his jacket off and put it on her before pulling her into his arms, the two of them hugging and not wanting to let go... but they knew they couldn't stay here, someone had to have heard everything that happened and called the police. Johnny picked Carly up into his arms and followed Trevor and Robin back to the mortuary.

"Trevor... just let them be for now." Robin says, stopping Trevor from trying to pull Carly away from Johnny. Trevor sighed and relented for now as the group decided to head to the nearest hospital and get Carly checked out by a doctor.

Thankfully, Carly's injuries were relatively minor, mostly cuts and bruises. Carly left with Johnny, having been staying with him at the Lost MC campground lately because her family was just too crazy. Johnny heard a knock at the door as Carly was getting cleaned up, Johnny standing up and walking over, opening it and letting Robin in.

"Hey... sorry about dragging you into this chaos, Robin." Johnny says, the younger man shrugging his shoulders.

"It's okay, John boy. It wasn't any crazier than what Trevor drags me into." Robin says, hearing the bathroom door open and seeing Carly dressed in a grey tank top and navy pajama shorts, her damp curls in a ponytail. Robin walked over, pulling the tiny brunette into a hug.

"I... thank you. You guys saved my life tonight." Carly says as they let go, Carly briefly wondering where Trevor was but decided not to put too much thought into it.

Knowing Trevor, Carly wasn't sure she wanted to know what he was doing right now.


End file.
